AWAKE
by finisthere
Summary: Pas de résumé particulier. C'est une petite scène de dispute. Et oui encore, en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration sur ce sujet!


_**Awake. **__**Petite scène de dispute.**_

Une soirée entre tous les membres de l'équipe du BAU. Emily et David étaient en grande discussion près de la cheminée où un feu crépitait, Hotch venait juste de partir avec Jack et sa femme. Reid et Kevin jouait aux échecs. Garcia et JJ parlaient mode, assise tranquillement dans le canapé et Derek tentait de battre son score à la console. La soirée s'était déroulée tranquillement, le repas préparé par David avait été très apprécié. Tout le monde connaissait ces talents de cuisinier à présent. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas été interrompu par une affaire sombre dont ils avaient tous l'habitude. Emily jetait de temps à autre des regards à JJ, elle avait un faible pour la blonde depuis le début de leur rencontre. Cependant par crainte d'être rejeté elle n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Depuis quelques temps, la brune ressentait une petite boule au creux de son ventre, JJ venait de débuter une relation avec un détective de la Nouvelle-Orléans, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela arriverait mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle en souffrirait autant.

Derek se leva pour prendre une bière et se rasseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon.

Derek : Alors les filles de quoi vous parlez ?

Garcia : De la magnifique robe que je me suis acheté cette après midi, en solde en plus, j'ai fais une affaire en or.

Derek (roula des yeux) : Ah oui je vois, le truc primordial quoi !

Garcia : Ouhh, toi tu fais ton ronchon pas vrai ?

Derek : Pas du tout ! Seulement j'en ai marre d'être célibataire !

Garcia : Mais je suis disponible pour toi si tu veux mon choux !

Derek : Non, toi c'est pas pareil, tu es ma princesse ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !

JJ : Sympa ça, moi jamais personne m'a dit de trucs aussi gentil !

Derek : Ca c'est parce que tu ne sais pas observée, si tu voulais ouvrir un peu les yeux, il y a des personnes qui mourrait de pouvoir t'appeler de cette façon et accomplir tout tes désirs.

JJ (fronçant les sourcils) : Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?

Derek (voyant le regard noir de Garcia) : Rien, laisse tomber !

JJ : Ah non, ou tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez. Et là, en l'occurrence, tu me dois d'autres explications ! J'écoute.

Derek se disait que la prochaine fois, il retournerait sa langue plusieurs fois avec de parler.

Derek (s'étirant, se levant) : Pouf, je suis trop fatigué, je crois que je vais aller me coucher moi !

JJ (se levant à sa suite) : Non, non, non, tu reste là et tu t'explique !

Derek : Ecoute JJ, j'ai dis ça comme ça pour plaisanter, tu me connais !

JJ (croisant les bras) : Justement ! Je sais très bien que tu ne dis rien par hasard !

Garcia : Mais non ! Voyons il voulait te taquiner ! Et puis je suis sure qu'il parlait de Will, n'est-ce pas Derek (avec un regard insistant) ?

Derek (comprenant) : Oui ! C'est ça, évidemment !

JJ (les regardait à tour de rôle) : Vous me prenez pour une imbécile en plus ! (regardant Garcia à présent)...Tu m'explique ?

Garcia : Il n'y a rien à dire, je t'assure !

JJ : Je vous préviens vous ne bougez pas, t'en que je n'ai pas mes explications !

Garcia (se résignant) : Ok, ma chérie, (d'un ton plus bas)...tu vois notre belle brune ténébreuse là-bas, et bien elle a un faible pour toi, tous le monde la remarquer sauf toi !

JJ (secouant la tête) : N'importe quoi, vous délirez complètement ! Emily est mon amie, ma collègue et elle n'a jamais dit ou fait quoi que ce soit pour me montrer une quelconque attirance ! Vous vous faites des films là !

Derek : Crois ce que tu veux ma belle ! Sur ce, moi je rentre ! (regardant les autres, plus fort)...à plus tard tout le monde !

Garcia : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est tard, on va rentrer aussi nous ! Kevin ?

Kevin (rajustant ces lunettes) : Oui, de toute façon je viens de me faire rétamer avec Reid donc !

Reid : Bon ben si vous partez, j'y vais aussi ! Derek, tu peux me ramener ?

Derek : No problème !

Après les salutations et les embrassades habituelles, il ne restait plus qu'Emily et JJ avec David.

Emily (se frottant les mains) : C'était une agréable soirée, David, merci encore,...je vais y aller moi aussi.

Depuis le départ de ces amis, JJ retournait tout dans sa tête, elle tentait de lire dans les yeux de la brune, sans succès. Bien sur, elle avait remarqué certaines fois le regard de la brune sur elle, mais elles étaient amies, donc elle n'avait pas trouvé ça dérangeant jusqu'à maintenant. Elle maudissait Derek, de lui avoir mis cette idée en tête, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça, à présent, il fallait qu'elle sache, elle avait besoin de la savoir.

JJ : Tu pourrais me raccompagner ?

Emily (fronçant légèrement les sourcils) : Tu n'es pas venue avec ta voiture ?

JJ (se frottant le front de ces doigts) : Si, mais...elle a tendance à tomber souvent en panne ces temps-ci, et vu l'heure, je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe sur la route, au milieu de nulle part, tu vois ? Maintenant si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas...

Emily (la coupant) : Si ! Bien sur JJ, il n'y a aucun souci.

JJ : Merci.

...-...

Dans la voiture, seul l'autoradio empêchait le silence de s'installer. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'elles avaient pris le chemin du retour, et JJ ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Ce fut Emily qui prit la parole pour tenter de se détendre un peu.

Emily : Alors...comment tu vas toi ? On n'a pu vraiment le temps de discuter ces temps-ci.

JJ (se tortillant les doigts) : Oui, c'est vrai ! Bien ça va, ça va très bien et toi ?

Emily : Bien aussi, tu me connais !

JJ : Non, justement !

Emily (levant un sourcil): Pardon ?

JJ (inspirant un grand coup) : Non rien !

Emily (un peu perturbé par la réplique précédente, mais préférant ne pas insister) : Et...et Will ? Co...Comment va-il ?

JJ : Très bien si tu veux savoir !

Emily : JJ, mais qu'est-ce qu'il sa passe ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ou...

JJ (la coupant) : Pourquoi ?

Emily (ne comprenant rien du tout) : Pourquoi quoi ?

JJ : Pourquoi tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à William, alors que je sais très bien que tu ne l'aime pas ?

Emily (serrant son volant) : J'ai jamais dis un truc pareil JJ !

JJ (croisant les bras) : Peut être mais c'est ce que je ressens quand on en parle, et ne me dit pas le contraire ! Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ?

Emily : Très bien, tu veux qu'on se dispute ?

JJ : Peut être bien oui !

Emily (sentant son énervement monté face au comportement de la blonde) : Ok ! Alors oui je ne l'aime pas ! Voilà t'es contente ?

JJ : Pas du tout ! Et pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour ne pas mériter la sympathie de la grande profileuse EMILY ?

Emily : Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parle sur ce ton, mais je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu Jennifer !

JJ : Je ne joue aucun jeu, contrairement à certaine !

Emily : Attend, tu dis ça pour qui exactement ?!

JJ : Tu le sais très bien !

Emily (arrivant près de l'appartement de JJ, se garant) : Non ! Justement !

JJ : Très bien tu ne veux rien me dire ! Tant pis pour toi ! Bonsoir !

Elle sortit sans laisser le temps à la brune de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Emily sortit à son tour de la voiture, et attrapa le bras de la blonde pour la retourner vers elle, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber.

Emily : Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle bon sang ! Je...

JJ : Derek et Garcia m'ont dit tout simplement que tu avais des vues sur moi ! C'est vrai ou faux ?!

Le cœur d'Emily venait de louper un battement en entendant ces quelques mots sortir de la bouche de la blonde. Elle, ne savait plus si elle rêvait ou si elle était toujours dans la réalité, ces amis n'auraient jamais pu lui faire ce coup-là ! Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, JJ savait, JJ la regardait avec des yeux noirs, JJ voulait savoir. Que pouvait-elle répondre à présent, devait-elle continuer de lui mentir alors que la blonde savait tout, n'allait-elle pas gâché leur amitié si elle lui avouait maintenant ? Elle ne savait plus que faire.

JJ : Ton silence et ton regard parle pour toi !

Emily : Non,...je...je...enfin...c'est...je...

JJ (baissant le regard) : Pourquoi tu ne me la pas dis ? Pourquoi Em ?

Emily (la pluie coulait à présent sur son visage) : Je...je... (Baissant elle aussi son regard) ...je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié...je...je savais que cela n'était pas réciproque alors à quoi bon ?

JJ remerciait intérieurement la pluie, qui couvrait à présent les larmes de son visage, elle ne comprenait pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle en voulait à Emily de ne pas lui avoir dit. Pourquoi elle se le demandait encore.

JJ (la fixant) : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Hein ? Tu n'as même pas voulu savoir si ça pouvait l'être ou pas ? Co...Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Toute ces fois où on a dormit dans la même chambre d'hôtel, ou je me suis déshabillée devant toi, j'ai dormi près de toi, et toit pendant tout ce temps tu...tu en profitais bien n'est-ce pas ?!

Emily (écarquillant les yeux, en colère en entendant de telles accusations) : Mais Non ! Pas du tout, je...je ne suis pas une de ces perverse qui matte son amie pour se rincer l'œil ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends JJ ?!

JJ (hors d'elle) : Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je crois d'autre ?! Tu ne me fais même pas confiance !Tu crois que je ressens quoi moi maintenant !...Je...je pensais qu'on était amie Em, et finalement je me rends compte que j'avais tout faux !

Emily : Mais non je...

JJ (la coupant) : Non ! Je...je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, parce que...parce que j'ai...j'ai besoin de digérer ce...tout ça ! Je...je te demande de partir Em.

En voyant le regard empli de larmes de JJ, cette dernière se résigna et sans dire un mot de plus, elle se retourna, prit sa voiture et démarra rapidement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la blonde qui venait tout simplement de lui briser le cœur.


End file.
